Drunken Mistakes
by XPhile1998
Summary: Scully, Monica, Mulder, and John go out and celebrate the weekend. Scully's daughter, Leah stays home. She gets a call from Scully and has to go save the day.
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Night

It's Friday night and Leah has the night off from working at a local restaurant. She couldn't remember the last time she had a Friday night all to herself. She was staying at Scully's apartment for awhile, until she went off to college but that wasn't until another year.

Leah graduated high school early, she was one of the smartest people in her high school. She always had been.

When Scully came home from work she saw Leah sitting on her couch watching some crime scene investigation show.

Scully dropped her keys on her counter and took off her holster and put it inside the entertainment section.

"How was work Dana?" Leah asked as she sat up on the couch.

"It's was a slow day, I had to catch up on some paperwork. Tonight Mulder, Monica, John and I are planning on going out to the bar to have some drinks. I hope you don't mind."

Leah was surprised by this, Scully and her usually stayed home and watched movies together and ordered takeout from a local Chinese carry out. Leah was glad that Scully was getting out. Leah was worried that she was preventing Scully from going out on the weekends.

"I don't mind at all. I was planing on catching up on some reading tonight anyway." Leah said with a smile.

"I'd better jump in the shower and get ready for tonight." said Scully.

After an hour shower, Scully is finally out of the bathroom. Scully exited the bathroom in her grey bathrobe. While Leah was watching TV Scully said to her

"I seriously have no idea what to wear" said Scully slightly frustrated.

Leah got up from the couch and said "Let me see what you have, I'm sure you have something you can wear"

Leah walked into Scully's bedroom and went to her closet. She started to move a few things around to see what she had. A light pink crew neck top, a black dress, a ugly flower top with the price tag still on it.

"Hmmm" Leah thought out loud "What to wear, what to wear" Leah was looking though her closet a second time.

"I got it" she said, she ran out of Scully's room and went to hers. She pulled out a grey V-neck sweater she hadn't worn in ages.

She returned to Scully's room and gave it to her. "Try this on with these leggings."

Leah exited the room so Scully could change and so should she get an iced tea from the kitchen.

Leah went back to Scully's room and sat on bed. Scully walked out of her bathroom and Leah said

"You look so beautiful! You totally have to wear that."

Scully blushed and said "Thank you. You have such a great fashion sense."

Leah just laughed as she walked out of Scully's room. It wasn't that she had great fashion sense, it was that Scully never went out in causal clothes. It's was either skirts, dresses, or kaki pants.

It was 8:30 when the doorbell rang. Leah had to answer the door because Scully was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Leah looked through the peephole and saw Mulder, Monica, and John. Leah unlocked the door and invited them in.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile.

"Aren't you coming with us?" said Monica as she hugged Leah. Leah already knew Monica had a drink or two because she smelt like alcohol.

"Don't you remember that I'm 18 and as much as I'd love to, I can't drink?"

"Oh yeah, you seem so much older." Monica giggled as she hiccuped.

Scully came out of the bathroom and greeted her friends. Monica ran up to Scully, almost knocking her over.

"Hey best friend! Are you ready to have some fun?" Monica said.

After staying for a few minutes and giving Leah some money for carryout, the agents left. Leah was looking forward to some Chinese food, a bubble bath and finishing her book.

Leah locked the door behind them as they left. She went to the batch room and grabbed an extra towel, washcloth and some of Scully's bubble bath from the cabinet above the toilet. She went to her room and grabbed her book and a hair clip.

Leah went back to the bath room and turned on the water so the tub could fill up. She squirted the bubble bath into the water and returned it to it's place in the cabinet. She stripped off her clothes and put them into the laundry basket next to the toilet. She pulled her hair up into a bun and turned off the water. The water was the perfect temperature; not to hot and not to cold.

She relaxed in the tub before she started reading her book. The bubbles were foamy and smelt like lavender. It reminded Leah of what Scully smelt like. She wondered if Scully was having a good time. Maybe if Scully had a few drinks she would loosen up. Scully was usually so uptight until she got home from work.

Leah started reading her book. She only had a few more chapters until she finished. Most people her age would never read a book voluntary, she never really understood why people hated to read. Reading enhances your knowledge and improves your imagination, or so her high school English teacher said. Leah finished her book and rinsed off the bubbles.

By the time she got out of her bath it was 9:45. The Panda Express closes at 10:00. She got her robe on and went to look for her phone. She went to the living room and saw her cellphone on the end table. She had the restaurant's phone number saved in her phone, that's how often she ordered from there.

She dialed the number."Hello, I'd like to place an order, carryout please.

Okay I would like one small order of ABC chicken, an egg roll, and a medium strawberry banana smoothie. Please deliver it to 107 E. Cordova Apt. 35. Thanks."

She went to her purse and got out a $20 and threw it on the counter. She clicked on the TV in the living room and looked for something to watch. As she clicked through the channels she didn't find anything good to watch. She decided she should probably get dressed. She didn't want to answer the door just in a robe.

She went to her bedroom. She still couldn't believe she had a bedroom all to herself. At all of her foster homes she usually had the couch or had to share a bed with someone else. She decided to put on her comfy warm-up pants from track and one of Scully's FBI hoodies.

As soon as Leah sat down to watch a movie, the door bell rang. She jumped off the couch and grabbed the 20 off the counter. She looked through the peephole and saw a Chinese kid about her age with a Panda Express bag. She unchained the door and opened it.

She gave him the $20 and he gave him her food. He seemed gracious for the tip. After all her dinner cost only $11.50. She closed the door and locked it, then she set the bag on the table. She went to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a glass plate.

She emptied the contents of the bag to find that she got two boxes of ABC chicken. She'd figured that she'd save that one for Scully. She dumped her food on the plate, grabbed her smoothie, and sat next to the coffee table in the living room.

Some movie about zombies was on. There's probably nothing good on anyway she thought to herself. She decided to watch it. About halfway through her meal her cell phone rang. It's was 10:30, she was wondering who would be calling.

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Heyyyy honey" Scully slurred into the phone.

"Is that you Dana?" Leah said.

"Of course it is sweetie. Who else would it be?" Scully hiccuped and giggled.

She is defiantly drunk possibly hammered. She heard Monica in the background laugh and say "Your boyfriend fell over" this caused Scully to erupt in giggles.

Leah was getting worried. They are probably all hammered. "Where are you guys at?" Asked Leah.

Scully was still laughing and said "We are at the Dog House."

Leah knew exactly where that was she passed it everyday when she was going to work. "Okay Dana just stay there I'm going to come and get you guys. Just stay put."

Scully was not excited and told her friends "Leah is coming to have fun with us."

"Remember what I said. Stay put." Leah said firmly.

"Whatever you say Leah!" Slurred Scully.

Leah put her plate into her refrigerator. I guess I'll have to eat this later, she thought to herself. She went and got her purse from her room. She put on her tennis shoes, threw on Scullys FBI hoodie and locked the apartment and went to her car.

Scully helped Leah buy the car when she first adopted her. Every week she helped Scully out by buying food or getting what she needed from the store. She had gotten really close with Scully from the day she met her. She felt like she belonged and she was loved.

Leah went down the steps to the first floor. The security guard in the lobby greeted her. "I thought you left Dana."

Leah turned and around and laughed "She did and I have to go and get her"

"I thought you were her for a second and look exactly like her from behind."

Leah laughed and walked out of the apartment building. She went to the parking lot behind her apartment building and got her car. She sped out of the parking lot and went to find her friends.

Leah seemed to be hitting all the green lights. She was thankful for that because she was worried that Scully, Mulder, Monica, and John would get lost or worse, get themselves into trouble. She pulled into the bars parking lot. She nearly forgot her keys because she was in such a rush.

She walked into the bar. There was probably about 25 people there. She scanned the crowed room for a red head, and her friends. John saw her before she noticed him.

"Leeeeeahhhhhh" he drawled excitedly as he scooped her up into a huge bear hug. "I misssssseedddd youuuu!" He said as he basically held her and jumped up and down.

Leah couldn't help but smile and take it all in. She never saw John drunk. He sure made an adorably sweet one.

"John your kinda smashing me, can you eh put me down."

"Suurrre Leah but can I hold your hand."

Leah didn't want him to make a scene so she agreed. "Okay, but you got to tell me where the others are."

He's so adorable thought Leah.

"They are over there." He pointed. He grabbed her hand. He looked like he got the biggest ice cream cone ever. "Your so prrreeeetttyyy Leahhhh" he drawled.

Leah's heart was pounding. She thought John was attractive but she would never admit that to anyone, not even Scully. He was now saying she was pretty. That just made Leah feel all happy and fluffy on the inside. Get ahold of yourself thought Leah. He's drunk, he's not thinking strait.

Leah walked through the bar with John following behind her, holding her hand. She felt like she was dragging a little kid around. She went up to Mulder, Monica, and Scully.

"Time to go guys!" Leah said.

Mulder ran over to Leah hugged her and said "Leeeahhhh you are here! I missed you so much!

John grabbed Leah from Mulder and held her protectively and said "She's mine!"

Mulder looked hurt. Leah said "It's okay Mulder you can hold my hand if we can go."

Mulder jumped up and down saying "Yesssss, yesss, yes, yesss. yes!" He grabbed her hand and John grabbed her other hand.

Monica and Scully said "We want to hold your hands too!"

Just great Leah thought they are acting like 5 year olds. It just can't be one of them it just has to be all of them.

Leah, Doggett, Mulder, Scully, and Monica made their way through the bar. Doggett was holding Leah's right hand and Mulder had her left. Monica and Dana weren't far behind. They were asking if Leah could take them to McDonalds to get some food.

"If you guys are good in the car, then maybe I'll take you to get one." Leah said.

This caused Monica and Dana to exit the bar almost immediately and run to the car. Before Leah could tell Monica to watch out she tripped over the uneven concrete.

Monica hit the ground hard. She fell on to her wrist and screamed out in pain. "Ouchhh" she cried. She started crying which caused Scully to laugh her ass off.

Leah dropped John's and Mulder's hands and ran over to Monica.

"Are you okay Mon?" Leah said with concern.

Monica who was one crying wrapped her arms around Leah and said "My wrist hurts please make it better."

"Let me see." Leah said gently.

She grabbed Monica's hand and examined it. "It doesn't look like its broken so that's good."

"But it huuurrtts" whined Monica.

Leah went to go help Monica up. She grabbed Monica's waist and helped her up. She noticed she was really skinny, which worried her. Leah decided to ask her about it later.

She led the four drunken agents to her car. She decided that Monica should sit up in the passenger seat with her. She told Monica to sit and she obeyed. She opened the back doors and helped Scully in. Dana was giggling still.

"Leeahhhh why are you so pretty?" Scully said.

Leah simply replied "because I'm your daughter that's why."

Scully smiled out and said "I'm so glad you found me. You have made my life whole. Without you I'm not sure if I'd be alive."

Leah was shocked. No one had said anything like that to her before. She felt like she had a purpose and she was loved. But why wouldn't Dana be alive Leah thought to herself. She made a mental note to ask her about that. "Thank you Dana." She said as she hugged Scully.

Mulder and John suddenly started yelling at each other. Leah told Monica and Dana to stay in the car.

Mulder was all up in Johns face waving his fists at him. Leah rushed between them to break them up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Leah screamed at them.

Mulder said "Doggett said to me that Scully was beautiful, only I can say that about her."

A flash of anger passed through Johns eyes. Before she could block it or at least move away he hit her square in the eye.

A sudden burst of pain hit Leah in the eye. It stung for a little bit and she all ready felt it start to swell up.

Leah clenched her fists. She wanted to hit him back but that would result in more problems. She didn't need anymore problems tonight.

"Get in that goddamn car right now, both of you or so help me I will drag you both there by your ears." Leah said through clenched teeth. This defiantly got both of their attention. They followed Leah to the car like scolded puppy's.

John and Mulder got into the car. Leah slammed the car door so hard she thought it would fall off. She got into the drivers seat and started the engine. She felt a migraine coming on. Just great she thought bitterly, another thing to make my night even better.

The car ride back to Scully's apartment was quiet except the occasional hiccup of Scully or the whimper of pain from Monica. When she arrive at the apartment complex it was close to midnight.

She helped Monica out of the car because she was a little wobbly. She was practically holding her up; she had her arm around Monica's waist. Leah can tell her eye is starting to swell up because she felt her eye closing ever so slowly.

Leah didn't even check if the guys were following them. Leah opened the huge glass door leading to the apartment complex. The security guard looked shocked and said "I see your friends had a good night."

"Yeah, They won't be doing this again any time soon." Leah said with some bitterness in her voice.

The security guard proceeded and asked if Leah needed any assistance getting them up stairs. Leah thanked him and said she could handle it.

Leah and the four agents made it up the 2 flights of stairs. Leah had to help Monica up them because she saw afraid that she'd fall backwards. Scully basically crawled up the stairs on all fours. When she reached the apartment she laid on the floor exhausted.

Leah opened the door to the apartment threw her purse in and picked Scully up off the ground. Scully wasn't that heavy to begin with. Leah had her second degree black belt and was used to lifting things.

She carried Scully who was now passed out in her arms to her bedroom. She slipped Dana out of her jeans into her pajama pants. She laid Scully in bed and covered her up. Leah slowly creeped out of her bedroom and gently closed the door behind her.

She saw Mulder and John sitting on the couch. She couldn't even look at them without getting angry. Her head was now throbbing and she had a migraine.

"You guys are sleeping in my room." Leah said coldly.

"Gooooodddnigghht." said Mulder.

Leah replied "Yeah okay." Mulder walked down the hallway into her room. John lingered in the living room. He looked like he had something to say.

"Just go John, I can't even look at you." Leah said bitterly.

He looked like a little boy who just got scolded. He hung his head and shuffled off to her room.

Monica was sitting on the couch holding her wrist. Leah went to the freezer and got two bags of frozen peas and two fresh kitchen towels. She wrapped the towel around the peas and handed one to Monica.

"Hold this on your wrist to make it feel better." Leah said sweetly.

She raised her pea bag to her eye and felt instant relief. Leah felt Monica looking at her. Leah really didn't want to talk about what happened so she asked

"Do you want some Chinese? I got some extra."

"Sure!" Monica replied.

Leah got up and went to the refrigerator and got the food out. She also grabbed her dinner that she didn't finish and heated it up. She stopped the microwave before the buzzer rang, she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She put Monica's food on a plate, grabbed hers and went to the living room to join Monica. Some late night talk show was one. She sat down next to Monica on the couch and handed her food to her.

Monica was having some trouble eating because when ever she bent her wrist she yelped.

"I think Dana has some medical tape in the bathroom. Do you want me to wrap it up?

"Yes please" Monica said.

Leah went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. She opened it up and grabbed the tape. She put the kit back together and went back to the living room.

"Let me see your wrist." Leah said. Monica gave Leah her wrist. Leah wrapped the tape around it so she couldn't bend it. That would help she thought.

Leah sat down next to Monica and finished her meal. About half way into the movie she heard Monica snoring gently. She had her arm around Leah's waist and her head rested on her chest. She didn't want to wake Monica.

Leah decided that she should sleep on the couch anyway. The quilt Scullys mom made was at the top of the couch. She got up slightly to get it, to just to be pulled closer by Monica. Leah laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Leah was the first to awake. Her eye didn't hurt as much as last night. She went to the bathroom and checked it out.

Leah got up off the couch and walked across the apartment quietly so she wouldn't wake any of them.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and was in 100 different directions. Her eye was less swollen and now had a purplish tint to it.

I'm not going to be able to cover this up, Leah thought to herself. She combed her hair and put on a pair of yoga pants, she was still wearing Scully's FBI hoodie from last night.

She went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She made eggs, pancakes, and some sausage. It was now 8:30 and she heard Monica get up.

"Eh Leah can you tell me what happened to us last night." Monica said sleepily.

"Well you guys went to the bar and got hammered, I went to pick you up and brought you here. And you decided to chase Scully and you might have sprained your wrist." Leah said as she turned around.

Monica gasped and she was now awake.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Monica said worriedly.

"Oh I fell getting into the bath." Leah said simply.

Monica did not buy it but she let it slide.

"Want some breakfast?" Leah said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, please, thank you Monica replied.

Leah made a plate and gave it to Mon. Monica ate her food pretty fast.

Just as Monica got done eating, Mulder followed by John came into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning." Leah said to the both of them.

"What's good about it." He noticed her black eye and said "Who did that? Am I going to have to beat someone's ass?!"

Mulder got very protective over Leah. She secretly enjoyed it. He obviously didn't remember the events from last night.

Leah couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny?" Mulder said as he helped himself to some breakfast.

"Just remember revenge is a bitch." Leah said

Mulder would have dropped his plate if it wasn't on the table all ready.

He gasped and said "What does that mean?"

"Oh I absolutely love hauling your drunk ass around." Leah said sarcastically as she went to check to see if Scully was awake.

She approached Scully's bedroom door and opened it slightly.

She didn't see Scully in her bed. Leah opened the door a little wider. She didn't see her. Leah was staring to panic. She went to Scully's bathroom and heard a faint moaning.

Leah knocked on the door quietly and said "Dana are okay in there?"

The moaning got a little higher.

Leah opened the door and saw Scully scrunched up in a ball on the floor. It looked like she was crying by the way her makeup was smeared.

Leah kneeled down next to Scully rubbed her back gently saying "It's time to wake up sweetie."

Scully woke upslowly and with her eyes closed she

said "I feel like shit, leave me alone so I can die."

Leah laughed and said "Come on let's get some food in you. That will make you feel better."

Scully now rolled over and saw Leah's black eye.

This woke her up quickly. She sat up suddenly and instantly regretted it. She swayed and stumbled over to Leah and fell into her arms.

Their faces were a foot away. Scully grabbed Leah's and said "Who did this to you?" As she grabbed Leah's face with both hands.

"I fell getting into my bath last night." Leah said simply.

"Are you lying to me?" Scully replied

"Nope see." Leah said as she rolled up her pant leg and showed Scully a long bruise.

Leah got the bruise sparring a few nights ago at karate.

"What the hell happened last night. All I remember is passing out."

"Well you called me, sounding completely hammered.

I got you guys and took you home." Leah explained.

Scully looked embarrassed because her cheeks got super red.

"I'm sorry about that." Scully said as she looked down.

"It was fine. All I was doing was reading and eating Chinese." Leah said with a smile.

Scully looked up and smiled at Leah.

"Your so amazing you know that right."

Leah was confused and wasn't sure how to reply. So she just hugged her.

Leah got up as she left Scully's room she said

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen."

She went to her room to wake up John.

She knocked on the door just incase he was changing.

"John? Are you up?" Leah said as she slowly opened the door.

She saw that her bed was made neatly. He wasn't in there. He must have left when they were all sleeping.

She sat down on her bed thinking of what to do next. Her pillow smelt like him. She took it all in. He smelt like aftershave and hair gel. On her night stand she saw his FBI badge. She decided shed go and give him his badge back. He's going to need it tomorrow she thought to herself.

She slipped it to her pocket and got her shoes and purse.

She walked through the kitchen and said,

"I got to go take care of something, I will be back soon."

Scully asked where she was going.

Leah said, "I'm going to swing by Savannah's house and give back her book."

Leah grabbed her keys and left before they figured out that John wasn't there.

Leah drove all the way across town to Johns apartment building. She parked her car next to his.

She entered the lobby area and was welcomed by a security guard.

Leah walked up the steps and went down the hallway. She approached John's apartment door, held her breath, and knocked.

She heard some noise behind the door and saw him look out the peephole.

"Come on John I know your in there so don't even pretend that your not." Leah said.

Then she heard the metal lock chain hit against the wall. The door slowly opened.

Leah was surpised to say the least


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Drunken Mistakes Part 2

John opened his door. He had dark circles under his eyes and needed to shave. Leah still thought he looked adorable.

"Come in" He said as he opened the door.

Leah walked in to his apartment. She never been around him alone before. Monica or Scully usually were with her when they talked.

"You forgot your badge on my nightstand." Leah said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks." He said, he was obviously checking out her eye as he grabbed the badge from her hand.

He touched her hand accidentally. Leah felt the butterfly's dance around in her stomach.

"John?" Leah asked as she stepped into his apartment.

John said nothing but closed the distance between the two of them. He gently moved her bangs away from her eye.

She looked down realizing how horrible her eye must look under his apartments fluorescent lighting. John held her cheek and examined her eye. She could have slapped his hand off her cheek easily but she realized that would hurt him more so she decided not to.

"Its nothing, John" Leah said. He still was looking at her cheek.

"I'm fine...really it doesn't feel as bad as it looks." Leah tried to reassure him

"I did it" John whispered so low Leah almost didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize... I didn't mean to hurt you. He said with his voice low and filled with remorse.

Leah's heart ached for him. His face was guilt ridden and withdrawn.

"It's not your fault John."

Leah said calmly "You were intoxicated and impaired by alcohol."

"That's no excuse. I hit you." Leah heard his voice catch like he was about to cry.

She went over and hugged him. She took in his musky scent. Her head fit perfectly against his neck. He squeezed her tight and she felt him tense up.

"John I'm fine. I promise you that I am." Leah said still holding on to him.

She looked up into his eyes. They were glassy like he was about to cry.

"I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for it." John said his voice now shaking.

Leah's eyes filled with tears. "John, please don't. I don't hate you."

Leah wrapped her arms around him. She started to cry.

"No tears okay?" He said as he held on to her and led her to his couch. He turned on the tv. They sat down she practically sat on top of him.

"Please don't hate yourself John." Leah said as she calmed down.

"I don't, I promise." John reassured her.

"I told Scully, Mulder, and Mon that I fell in the bathroom. I didn't want them to know." Leah said softly.

"They will never believe that you know." John replied.

"I just don't want them to think differently of you. Your an amazing guy and it would kill me if they thought differently of you because of me." Leah said shyly.

"Thank you. Your an amazing girl Leah. Your sweet, kind, intelligent, and 100 things more." John said.

Leah blushed and said "Thank you." Leah was now messing with his hands.

The two sat on his couch all afternoon and watched movies until they fell asleep.


End file.
